gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Hashida Kanshichirou
Hashida Kanshichirou is the son of Hashida Kantarou and Ofusa. Background Appearance Kanshichirou has the appearance of an infant, wears a patterned yukata and is almost always seen with a pacifier in the manga. In the anime adaptation, his outfit consists a plain light green yukata, with the pacifier absent for the most part. At a younger age, he wore a teddy bear motif bib with a laced border over his yukata. A recurring theme in Kanshichirou's appearance is his remarkable resemblance to Gintoki Sakata, a fact which leads many to believe that he is the latter's biological son. Like Gintoki, Kanshichirou has natural wavy hair with "dead-fish looking eyes"; however, upon closer inspection it can be seen that there are subtle differences in their appearance. Kanshichirou's hair is a paler silver-white colour, and his eyes are brown while Gintoki's are red. Later it becomes clear that Kanshichirou's traits are truly identical to those of his actual father when his identity is revealed, and that his resemblance to Gintoki is thus coincidental. Personality Kanshichirou has a similar disposition to that of his father Kantarou Hashida, and to some extent Gintoki Sakata; often sporting a nonchalant expression ("arrogant" as both Shinpachi and Katsura put it). He appears totally unfazed in tense and chaotic situations, such as being unceremoniously tossed into the air by Gintoki to distract his grandfather Kahei Hashida's henchmen; but oddly enough is dismayed when made to wear diapers, or when he is ultimately captured by Kahei. Kanshichirou is quite unusual for a child his age in the fact that he rarely becomes upset. According to his mother he hardly ever cries; a fact pointed out by Gintoki, who notes that the baby was content while he was with him, but began to cry when in his grandfather's arms. Katsura also comments that it is a baby's job to cry, and Kanshichirou's complacent demeanor shows that he is shirking his duties as a regular infant. Kanshichirou seems to see Gintoki as a mentor/father figure of sorts as they spend more time together; even going so far as to mimic Gintoki's gestures and parts of his speech, and often eating whatever Gintoki eats. He is saddened when their adventure finally comes to an end and Gintoki parts ways with him, crying very loudly and causing his mother to wonder what is upsetting him so. Story Infant Strife Arc Relationships Kagura: '''He calls her "Aunt Kagura" Mentor *Sakata Gintoki: ' ]] He views gintoki as mentor when he was saved by falling on the hands of Nizou and he cried when Gintoki decided to leave him at the end. Family *'Ofusa: His mother. *Hashida Kantarou: His father. *Hashida Kahei: 'His rotten grandfather. Trivia *His hair is change from silver wavy hair to golden straight hair as seen in Kintama's Lesson 1 (Lesson 372). *Sarutobi Ayame thought that he was the son of Otae. *He has the same as his father just by changing the Kanji of 太 (''Ta) to 七 (Shichi). References Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Male Characters